


faith

by KaworuMakino



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: A drabble from Kurt's POV.





	faith

There are few things I've always had, and most of them are of my body. 

My fur, the soft feel of my own touch. My tail, a sense of balance, the spring of electricity that rides from my toes through my fingertips, the current of movement, of reaching. Reaching up for something else, something beyond me. 

Faith. 

I've strived to call it down to me, used symbols to strengthen what I feel and want to feel-- nature. The naturalness of God. The pleasant sense of balance, of warmth reaching down to me, enveloping everything until I'm off balance

then find it again. Faith, that I'm not alone, but also that I am loved. 

Over these last months I have been loved like I never knew was possible. 

The soft feel of his touch. There's a roughness, yes, but a tenderness, too, lurking beneath the cracks on his knuckles, the wear and tear that lasts but minutes before he is smoothed out again. 

It's almost angelic, the way his body treats itself like a temple, removing all blemishes and taking him back to a perfect image of himself. 

Yes, that was sacrilege. But when he holds me I feel so close to God that I can't help but feel his body against mine is divine bliss, a gift from my Father, calling down for me to reach out, to reach up--

To love this man, Kurt Wagner. Love him as he loves you. Breathe into his lips as they meet yours, tender. Hold tight to his back with your fingers (six) as his fingers (ten) explore your own as he charts a map of your cosmos, ignites stars upon your skin, loves you like you've never been loved.


End file.
